Powerless
by Demonrazor
Summary: Eve begins to lose her powers. She's clueless about the situation, but everybody else seems to know. Slight TrainxEve HIATUS


R&R :D

--

If a person were to ask me where I enjoy spending most of my time, I would normally reply, "the library". However, today, or should I say night, was different. I just wasn't in the right mood. The cold air nipped against my fingers, which I tried to warm with my breath.

I had been walking around the city for a few hours already. New snow cleaned out the dirt from the sidewalks and alleys, making it seemed cleaner than how it normally is. Checking my new watch (that I bought from the last bounty that I caught alone), I gaped. It was a quarter to one… Clearly, I've been walking for more than just a few hours. But it probably wouldn't have really mattered, since both Sven and Train had been away all week searching for a criminal. It wouldn't surprise me if they still weren't home. And if they did…

I would greet Sven with a warm hug…

…And Train with a painful beating…

I will NEVER forgive him for filling our fridge with only milk. The only reason that I survived was thanks to Sven, who told me where they kept some spare funds, for REAL food. Perhaps I should drink up all of it to torment Train.

Massaging my temples, I sighed. Lately, I seem to be acquiring more of Train's childish attitude. Suddenly, an all-too-familiar voice boomed from behind, almost making me jump. Almost, not completely.

"What's up, princess?"

"Oh… You're back…" I replied, slowly placing down my hands.

A smiling Train placed his hand onto my shoulder. "Can't you sound at least a bit more enthusiastic? I mean, we haven't seen each other in ages."

"It's only been a week," I countered, crossing my arms. "How long have you been tailing me?"

"…an hour," he responded sincerely.

"An hour? Come on. Seriously," I scoffed.

"Ha-ha! That's a good one, princess! With your always serious attitude, I thought you never had it in you!"

That's unusual. I'm sure I'm pretty good at sensing other's presence. Or possibly it was because of the crowds around me that I couldn't feel him? Yeah… that had to be it! I'm certain of it. Why else would I be unable to notice him? My hand felt my forehead to check for a potential fever. There was none.

"Princess, are you ok?" he looked at me, his golden eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered looking away. "So, did you get the bounty, or did you let it slip away again?"

"Let's not talk about that now, shall we?" he smiled sheepishly.

From that, my irritation doubled, or maybe even tripled. He's so dead. If we don't get a bounty soon, then the milk in the fridge will never be able to be replaced.

"…Fine then…" I glared at him, "Where's Sven?"

"Um…he said something about gathering information on the next bounty, so he won't be back for at least another week. So it's just gonna be the two of us… …oh no…"

"Oh yes," I muttered with glinting eyes. "The next few days are going to be loads of fun, isn't it Train?"

"Heh heh, not in this crowd though," he countered.

What I would've said next would have been, "Maybe later then" while transforming one of my fingers into a knife, but strangely it wouldn't change. That was even more unusual. The last time that had happened was in the battle with Gyanza, but I'm not frozen with fear right now like how I felt back then. Shaking my head, I thought to myself, 'It's probably just because I'm out of energy right now.'

"You seem awfully quiet today. Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned.

"Of course I am! Never been better!?" I answered, completely flustered. It's not like him to be acting so weird, unless there was something horrible going on with me. For him to be taking pity on me makes me feel even more humiliated than how I feel when he teases me.

I marched on home ahead of him. This time, I could actually sense him running towards me. The streets are less crowded now, so it should've made it easier. I knew right from the beginning that there was obviously nothing wrong with me.

The road home was long but peaceful. The window was hazy from the freezing temperature.

As I was about to enter my finger in the lock, Train nudged it aside, and placed in his key. I gave him a puzzled look.

"You don't look too good, so you shouldn't waste your energy on transforming," he advised.

That guy…

"I told you before that I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me," I retorted.

Pushing to door open, I headed straight for my room. Meanwhile, Train dashed towards the fridge. I should've gotten rid of the milk. It's too late now, since he'd probably be able to empty them all out on his own. If he were back in his midget form, I'm pretty sure he then wouldn't be able to. All good things come to an end.

The stairs seemed longer than they usually were. My door seemed heavier than usual, yet I somehow managed to push it open. I rested my eyes for a few seconds before walking through the door. Everything seemed blurry.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I plopped my sore body onto my bed. The last thing I remember hearing before falling into deep slumber was Train's whisper. "Good night, princess." I would've said something back, however, my lips wouldn't move. I've never felt this tired in my entire life before. Then everything blacked out into a dreamless sleep...

--

a/n It's been a year (maybe more) since I've last written a story, so my skill might be kinda rusty. Hope you enjoyed it though! :D


End file.
